


Time's Warning

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e16 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: General Hammond thinks about that note.





	Time's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I wanted it to be longer but this is all I got.
> 
> Spoiler for Chain Reaction.

George didn't consider himself to be a superstitious man, but the note in Jack's handwriting made him feel as though someone had walked over his grave. He couldn't help but think of another handwritten note that had been sent through the Stargate. At least that one hadn't been stained with anyone's blood.

Had SG-1 used solar flares to send a message back from an unknown but disastrous future? George had no doubt it was SG-1 - Jack's handwriting said that much. George fully expected the blood to belong to Jack too. Which meant one or more of George's best team had possibly died to send them that warning.

Well, it meant P4C-970 was out of bounds. Thank God Jack had been too stubborn to accept George's recent resignation and he'd found a way to make the NID back off. George had no doubt his temporary replacement, General Bauer, would have ignored the message and sent SG-1 to P4C-970 no matter what. Fortunately, George wasn't stupid enough to ignore a warning like that.

~~~

Janet's gaze was steady and her tone professional as she informed him samples of the blood stains on the note showed the blood belonged to Colonel O'Neill and markers in the blood showed he was approximately ten years older. George could see she'd worked out all of the implications; Doctor Fraiser was no fool and she knew SG-1 as well as he did.

"Thank you, Doctor."

She left and George sat back in his chair. Jack sending that note meant Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were involved too, assuming they'd been alive to provide back up. George couldn't help wondering how the note had become so stained but his experience of battles provided plenty of possible answers, none of them good.

Well, P4C-970 was already locked out of the Stargate's dialling programme. It was possible that wouldn't be enough and whatever threat P4C-970 contained would still be encountered. Only time would tell.

The end.  
4th May 2019


End file.
